With this spell I wed thee
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: Magic is a scary and very impossible thing at times. This is something Hermione Granger knows only too well, but when magic messes with her wedding day their is no-one in heaven or earth that could have guessed the consequences! (My twist on marriage law)
1. The wedding

Hey guys, Sorry I haven't written in so long! My laptop has finally died after years of threatening too and I've simply just not had time.

I'm still dyslexic (nothing new there) and this is actually written on my phone! (How do people do it?! Only wrote this because I can't get this idea out of my head and needed to write something before I got withdrawal symptoms) I do not own Harry Potter and this is not beta'd but this is my strange twist on a marriage law type fic hope you enjoy.

* * *

Bill Forester was bored. It was quiet and it was dull, and that was truly saying something when Bill Forester worked for the ministry of magic and in the department of mystery no less! That was really saying something.

Yet Bill was bored. It had been a slow day today, simply sitting in the office hoping an unspeakable would show up with some interesting case or even a little catastrophe! Nothing big like he who must not be named returning or anything like that, but maybe an unknown life form or a dark and complex magical object! Yet he knew it would be a miracle if something like that turned up today...

For today was 'The day' the day that the wizarding world had been waiting for since Harry Potter got hitched to Ginevra Weasley! Today the war Hero Ronald Weasley was marrying the war hero Hermione Granger in a celebration so big that 90% of the newly reformed ministry was in attendance, only those unfortunate enough to pick the shorts staws (literally! Kingsley had decreed it the fairest way to decide who would be working and when) were working today.

Of course Hermione herself had caught up to each of the unfortunates herself and invited them to the reception even if they could sadly not be present for the actual ceremony... But still Bill was bored.

* * *

Henry couldn't help it 98 years he and his beautiful wife Florence had been married 102 wonderful years they had been together and now it was ending... Cupping his loves cheek in his hand Henry sobbed silently as he watched his beloved slipping into the forever without him.

"Love ya' Flo" he sobbed as he pulled back her pure white cotton sheet and slipped into the small hospital bed beside her.

"Love ya' so bloom'in much, don't ya leave me now.." The St Mungo's nurse watched on silently. Death was part of the job every nurse knew this, but it still didn't make it any easier even if the patient did have a lovely long life like Florence had lived. A loving husband, children, grandchildren and even great grandchildren it still didn't make the heart ache less.

Hermione Jean Granger breathed in deeply as her dad smiled at her encouragingly.

"You look beautiful poppet, are you ready?" He asked as he held his hand out to her. Hermione couldn't help but ask herself was she ready? Was this the

* * *

right thing to do? She loved Ron... Loved him so much, but was she ready to marry him? Was she ready to spend the rest of her life as Mrs Ronald Weasley? Richard Granger watched his daughters eyes as the internal panic ranged, he loved his little girl more than anything and seeing her now dressed in white and ready to marry the man she told him she loved he was half ready to drag her away and keep her his little girl forever. Yet he couldn't be selfish Hermione was old enough to chose for herself, she had grown up so hard and so fast in a world he couldn't understand or be part of and he had hated it... Not being able to protect her then, having Hermione feel the need to protect them by making them forget she had even existed.

It had hurt when Hermione had brought them home and returned their memory's, it didn't hurt because she had done it both he and Helen understood fully why she had... It hurt because he hadn't been able to help her... Hadn't been able to look after her like all parents want to do for their children. It had taken some long fire whiskey filled talks with Arthur Weasley to really get it out of his system as Helen had spoken with Molly of tea and cake, but at least now he could be here for her know.

"Hermione honey no matter what you do, no matter what you decide know me and your mother love you and are so so proud of you." Hermione looked at her dad.

"Thanks dad." Nerves settled slightly Hermione took another deep breath and smiled, everyone had nerves on their wedding day she could do this. Taking her fathers hand she allowed him to lead her from the room and through the castle halls. People had laughed when Hermione had asked permission from head mistress McGonagall to have her wedding at Hogwarts, but Ron had happily agreed and now walking through the entrance hall and out of the front doors Hermione knew she had made the right decision.

* * *

Bill looked st his watched and sighed once more for what seemed like the 100 time, they would be getting married now as long as everything was running smoothly. (Which he didn't doubt it was Hermione's wedding after all)

* * *

Henry simply curled tighter into Florence's side as he listened to her breathing grow more shallow by the minuets and then almost suddenly it stopped and Henry howled out his pain.

* * *

Bill had let his head flop onto his arms resting upon the desk at some point and now he was even considering taking a nap, it started of like a flicker of a candle lighting and slowly got brighter as the minuets past it took a few minuets for Bill to even notice the changes in the light in the room but when he finally did look up Bill swore fiercely grabbing his wand he muttered out the first spell he could think of.

* * *

'So far so good' Hermione thought as she smiled at Ron and he grinned happily back, they had almost done it they were almost man and wife! As Kingsley Shacklebolt slowly reached the silken cloth towards their joined hands it started.

Ron watched in awe as Hermione started to glow White, it was like a flicker at first which grew in intensity and as the light grew Hermione's eyes started to waver in a way that made Ron know she was not in control.

"Hermione" Ron asked as he reached towards her only to be flung back into the seated guests who had been muttering amongst themselves asking if this was part of the ceremony, Harry went to dash forwards towards his best friend but he couldn't even get close. The white light by now was almost blinding as everyone watched on horrified as Hermione lifted into the air before them like and Angel depicted in the Christmas story she hung their beautiful in white elegance swirling around her.

Kingsley had been made to step back with what ever Magic the young witch was imbued and as Kingsley ran through numerous spells in his head wondering what could possibly be happening a shimmering white form streaked through the sky's straight to his side.

"Minister! Minister! The Merlin stone! The merlin stone is glowing!" The glowing beaver cried out in he was pained to admit fear, his own fear filled eyes turned back to Hermione.

The light was blinding no one was able to look at the young war hero, when suddenly her voice rang out above all.

"Ad animae speculum esse verum , cum hoc incantatores nupsi." Kingsley's eyes widened if possible further as the Latin words translated in his head automatically.

'To soul's mirror be true, with this spell I wed thee.'

"Oh dear Merlin!" Kingsley exclaimed as the light that had been surrounding the young woman exploded out and a solid thud resounded around the area.

"What have you done!" He was almost praying this wasn't going to turn into a new disaster as he swiftly turned back towards the young woman he also called friend.

The entire audience was silenced by what they saw.


	2. The Groom

The first person to move sat up off the dais where the vows had been planned to be recited, he looked around himself and at the crowd of people all staring at him in what he could play describe as overwhelming fear. He then turned to look at the other person laying beside him and believed he understood the people's fears.

"Hermione!" he cried as he dragged himself over to the prone body draped in white.

"Hermione... Hermione! Come on girl your scaring everyone." He shook the girl he knew as his bothers best friend and his heart stopped as she simply flopped around, patting down his pockets he realised he didn't have his wand.

"Isn't anyone gonna bloody help! Come on Hermione needs help!" He cried out annoyed at how no one had even moved to help the girl they supposedly cared about. Harry and Ron were simply sitting their looking like they were catching flys with their mouths hanging open and his parents... His parents were... Crying?

It was a mans shout that broke that unimaginable silence, a cry filled with so many emotions it's was almost like an entire conversation in one word.

"FRED!" The large body that landed on Fred as he had sat on the dais knocked him completely flat as George hugged him like he would never let you go.

"Fred...Fred...Fred" George called over and over again as he sobbed into his supposedly dead brothers chest and Fred turned scared eyes upon his brother.

"George mate I know you love me and everything, but honestly there's a time and place." He tried to sound jokey as he stroked his brothers back completely confused by what the hell was going on here.

"Come on Georgy, Hermione needs help." He tried again to push George, but his brother only held on tighter hurting Fred slightly yet Fred couldn't understand what was going on and seeing his brother completely and utterly break down in public was something he had thought he would never see and honestly he never wanted to see it again.

"Don't worry Fred I've got her." A quiet musical voice spoke out as Fred turned his head to see Luna Lovegood bending over Hermione wand out as she ran status checks over the prone woman and for the first time Fred realised everyone around him was dressed in their best dress robes. Luna's were a beautiful flowing yellow and made her if anything look angelic as she smiled softly at him.

"don't worry Fred I'm sure she will be fine." Fred nodded looking down at Hermione dresses in what looked like a beautiful white dress.

"Luna.. What's going on?" He finally managed to ask as waves of people suddenly bore down upon them.

Everything was white, well that's what it looked like to Hermione as she slowly opened her eyes. She half wondered if she had tripped down the isle and fallen in a heap in her wedding dress and knocked herself out? But it was silent around her, surely if that was the case she would hear everyone either rushing to help her or laughing wouldn't she? Yet no it was silent... Well almost she thought as she registered breathing near her.

Forcing her eyes open once more Hermione realised she was lying down on her back staring at a pure white ceiling above her. 'Well this is odd.' She thought wondering if maybe she had got so drunk at her own wedding she couldn't remember anything after smiling at Ron before their hands were bound?

Though surely if she had of been drunk she would have a hang over? Or something? All she really felt was tiered a tiredness that seemed to run right through her entire body and even seeping into her bones. Well lying here thinking about it wouldn't give her answers Hermione decided as she simply tried to sit up only to collapse back onto the bed when her arms wouldn't hold her weight.

"I think it's best you stay lying down for now." A voice told her as a gentle hand rest on her own and a face Hermione had thought she would never see again popped into view.

"Fred?" She asked her voice quivering as she sucked in tears which were instantly threatening to fall. Fred nodded and smiled a smile that all in one made Hermione incredibly happy, but in the same moment incredibly sad the hand resting over hers stroked softly at her fingers caressing them as her own fingers sought to hold the hand still.

"Fred... Am I dead?" She asked believing she already knew the truth seen as Fred was here in the flesh speaking to her when Fred had died over 4 years ago during the final battle.

"Amazingly not." Fred said as his smile grew larger if possible and the admiration in his eyes radiated fiercely.

"Your not dead Hermione, but I think Merlin gave it a pretty good go." So she wasn't dead yet she was talking to a dead Fred in a white room God knows where.

"Where am I?" She asked as Fred pulled the chair closer to the bed to sit beside her, not once releasing her hand.

"St Mungo's" was his simple reply as Hermione looked up to the ceiling and nodded.

"So what do I do? Guessing I have the same choices as Harry did, do I simply board a wheel chair and wheel myself into death or back home or what?" She had to be logical of cause and it's not like Harry hadn't told her everything about his kings cross station and Dumbledore being their to greet him, though why she had chosen St Mungo's for her point of death party she would never know.

"Even well I suppose you could try and wheel yourself into death, but I would advise it. Would probably hurt a great deal." Hermione looked at Fred once more.

"Dying hurts then? She queried as Fred shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea can't remember dying myself, but I think trying to kill yourself might hurt." This was a very weird conversation Hermione realised as she nodded to Fred's logic.

"Everyone missed you so much Fred, I don't think the Weasley family will ever be the same without you... It was so hard to see George to begin with... He lost half of his heart when you died... Their were times... Times when I thought he was going to try following you... And yes... I can understand what you mean when you say trying to kill yourself would hurt... And not only physically." Fred wiped the tears that had run unchecked of her cheeks and then also the ones on his own.

"It's a good job we have someone as amazing as you know then isn't it?" He asked offering her his most cheeky grin.

"Where would any of us be without the great Hermione Granger after all?" Hermione couldn't help it she laughed and Fred smiled at the sound.

"Your amazing Hermione don't ever let anyone tell you different ok?" Fred asked when her laughter had died down.

"You too Fred. So what happens now then? Harry said when this happened to him the death dream or what ever it was just kind of faded and he was back where it started. Is it the same here? Will I just kinda wake up or what?" Fred could have laughed out loud, though to be honest he couldn't blame her really.

"Now Miss Granger for the most intelligent witch of your age you really do need to listen, I told you. You. Are. Not. Dead." Fred repeated each word slowly as if teaching a small child for the first time and watched as Hermione's face took on a complete look of confusion before Fred continued.

"And neither am I anymore apparently."


	3. The Merlin stone

Fred watched Hermione's reaction to his words and didn't know whether to feel disappointed when all she said was;

"Oh..." But he waited still as Hermione stared at him head slightly tilted as if she was still trying to take in exactly what he had said. Yet when Hermione didn't speak and just continued to stare he felt like squirming.

"Hermione, can I tell you a story?" He ask quickly needing to find a way to avert those hazel eyes. Hermione who simply did not know what to think or what to say simply nodded, how was she to believe that Fred wasn't dead! It had been 4 years!

Was this an elaborate joke! If it was it was in very pore taste and if it wasn't... What did you say to someone who had been dead? What did you say? I'm sorry... What's death like... Even asking him how he managed to swindle death felt rude. So she had simply done as her parents taught her, 'if you can't say anything nice don't say anything at all'

"There once was a wizard who lived over 1000 years ago he was brave, he courageous and he was powerful. His name was Merlin." Hermione couldn't help it she smiled.

"The Merlin stone? Really Fred your going to tell me a fairy tale?" Fred smiled the look that had so bothered him had disappeared as soon as he had started speaking.

"Ah but I'm sure you now know Hermione how all tales are based on facts? If your adventures with Harry are anything to go on?" Hermione couldn't help it she smile a little brighter and wriggled slightly getting comfortable.

"I'm sorry Fred continue." He nodded and strokes her hand still held in his.

"Well Merlin was all of these things, but maybe the thing celebrated most about Merlin would be he was clever and it was with his amazing mind that he made history.

Now I could tell you about all the amazing things Merlin did, but that's not what this story is about. This story is about the magical stone that Merlin held atop his staff.

Now some say all of Merlins power came from this stone and this is what he led the dear muggles he looked after believe, but this stone was truly a magical stone which he held in high esteem.

It was just before Merlin was to escort Nimue back to her home land that Merlin believing he would have a chance with the woman he loved with whom he had taught to control her own magical gift, that Merlin presented the stone to one of his eldest apprentices.

"Romulus I give you know my stone and would have you protect it as best you are able, for this truly is a special stone that will forever protect our people in my stead if ever the time arises with the greatest need and all our kind are in peril." And with those parting words Merlin lest his home and was never heard of again.

Leaving behind his magical stone which too this day is still believed to hold the power to protect us all in greatest need." Hermione's smiled as Fred finished the tale she had read so often in beadle the bards book Dumbledore had left for her in his will.

"You know I always wondered when I was a child why this so called magical stone didn't protect us all when Voldemort first rose to power and I was ready to beg for it to come to our aid when he rose the second time, but of course it was to us all a fairy story as you say... Something to give us hope." Hermione squeezed Freds hand.

"I felt the same way too.. For the longest time I considered showing that take to Harry and telling him we didn't need to find the horcruxes and be out there on that mad crazy certain death chase for things we didn't understand, but then I suppose I just hoped as hard as you did that it was true." It was Fred's turn to nod as he took another deep breath.

"The story doesn't end there though." Hermione perk up at this, that is always how the story ended in beadle the bards book. Was there more? Was this something maybe that only the older wizarding family's knew?

"See the story continues again almost 103 years ago where a boy called Henry Porter and a girl called Florence Nailer fell in love. They were in Hogwarts together at the time Henry in Hufflepuff and Florence in Ravenclaw and it was during their fifth when they were both chosen as prefects they fell in love.

A world wind romance ensued with Henry proposing to Flo just after they left Hogwarts and marrying a year later, they had two children Mary and Thomas. Who both married and had Children of their own, who went off to have their own children. They had a good life filled with happiness and love.. Of course they had their hard times too... Two rising of Voldemort could put a dampener on anyone's spirit but they always had each other and always had their love." Hermione was a little confused by this point.

"What does this have to do with the Merlin stone Fred?" Fred looked at the woman lying before him in the bed, the beautiful woman who looked so much older and yet as if no time had passed at all.

"It had everything to do with the Merlin stone and also nothing at all." Breathing deeply Fred controlled his emotions before fighting to continue.

"The Merlin stone is real Hermione. The ministry for magic have been holding it in the department of mystery's for as long as records have been kept their. 7 days ago today Florence Elizabeth Porter died and on that day the very second she breathed her final breath the Merlin stone came to life.

I suppose we just expected the stone to protect us from great evils as we couldn't see a bigger problem that could come to pass from one mans blindness and thirst for power. When Flo died.. For the first time since his life ended the population in wizarding Britain fell below the point of us being able to maintain the population for years to come and the stone activated." Hermione had listened closely and hated how Fred seemed to almost deflate the more he spoke feeling the need to try and cheer him up.

"So let me guess you're the brilliant amazing wizard Merlin has sent back to protect us?" She said grinning as Fred tried to smile but faltered slightly.

"No I'm the brilliant amazing wizard you brought back to help." And with those words Hermione knew that this was no joke.. No prank, Fred's eyes were simply too serious for it not to be.

"I did this?" Her voice breaking as Fred nodded.

"When Florence died and the stone activated an old magic was released a magic created by Merlin himself the mirror soul spell. A spell so powerful it has now basically created a law." Hermione eyes widened.

"What type of law?" Fred wondered how she was going to take this next bit of information.

"A marriage law Hermione... From the point the stone activated people of marriageable age are no longer able to chose their own partners. The spell activates as soon as you try to wed, sweeping your soul and finding your perfect match it brings you together and weds you indefinitely... There is no divorce and no tricking the spell... Trust me people have already tried." He didn't think it was possible for people to literally turn white without magical intervention of course, but Hermione did just that.

"Fred!?" Her voice was terrified and pleading all in one moment as Fred sighed internally.

"I'm your perfect match Hermione... Apparently with your intelligence and power I was the perfect match and apparently not even death was going to keep us apart." She didn't know what to say again... Or what to think! Hell she had been marrying Fred's brother for heavens sake! And now here was the dead man she had always cared for telling her she was now married to him after her own power had brought him back to life to wed him!

"I think I'm going to be sick." Was the only words Hermione was able to mutter before she passed out.


	4. The reality

This time when Hermione came around she knew for a fact she was alive, her head was pounding and the nausea had not settled. Yet saying this she didn't feel bad... If anything she felt warm and safe.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Came Fred's voice from behind her as a hand came into view holding what she knew was a pain reliever potion, taking it carefully Fred helped Hermione drink.

"It's ok Fred... But.. But can we just talk about something else for the moment?" She felt the man behind her nod as Hermione attempted to turn to look at him.

"Again I'm sorry.. When you said you felt sick and then fainted I didn't know what to do... And if you were sick whilst lying down.." Hermione could see the red blush on Fred's cheeks and felt a surge of affection towards him as she turned back forwards.

"Thank you Fred." And seeing the cute blush on the woman's face before him he felt happy Hermione was not pulling away from him.

"You know I expected all kind of questions from you and so far nothing! What's happened to the Gryffindor know it all if 4 years that makes her not so nosey." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the teasing lilt in Fred's voice.

"Well honestly I have hundreds of questions... But well it just felt rude to be honest." Fred chuckled

"Well how about I give you express permission to ask any questions you like, but if I don't answer you allow me to keep my secrets." Hermione patted Fred's knee that was next to her.

"Deal." Fred's stomach flipped slightly and his smile widened.

"So go ahead I'm ready, give me your best." Her watched as Hermione thought for a moment before asking probably one of the most complex questions.

"What's it like to die? Did it hurt?" She wondered if perhaps this was too presumptuous for the first question when Fred stilled for a moment before answering.

"I don't actually know... I don't remember dying." This shocked Hermione a little.

"So what happened then? How did you feel when all of this happened?" She asked twisting slightly in her seat between Fred's legs, he smiled at her and answered as truthfully as he could.

"I just kinda woke up... One second I was with everyone one place and the next second I was there with everyone again. It was almost like I had always been there." Hermione could see some emotion in Fred's eyes and she couldn't place it.

"Did you notice anything different? Did it feel different... Like time had passed?" She asked softly she didn't know why she was asking so gently, but it just felt right for the moment.

"Honestly... No I didn't notice anything Madam Pomfrey says it's called Selective perception something about stimuli and me not accepting the differences in my head so basically not seeing them." That look was back in Fred's eyes as Hermione reached for Feeds hand and squeezed it, she saw him sigh.

"To be honest I just couldn't believe it to begin with I thought it was just one big joke." Fred continued unprompted when he didn't say anything else though Hermione decided to question Fred further what ever Fred was feeling, it made Hermione feel anxious.

"What made you change your mind?" Again her voice was soft.

"Well We were all together George was like a shadow, mom was crying and everyone was all quiet and well not Weasley like... I kept telling them to stop pulling my wand, which just seemed to make them all more upset.

The next thing I knew Bill grabbed me... It wasn't his normal your in trouble grab either... Nor the way he grabbed me when we first got our own shop... It was soft... Like the way you would grab a child." She could see the tears welling behind Fred's eyes as he continued.

The next thing I know we've apperated and standing in the graveyard at Hogsmeade... I never even knew Hogsmeade had a grave yard?! And there's all these graves! And the more names I read the more my heart hurt!" Tears were flowing down Fred's cheeks now as Hermione squeezed his hand.

"They were all there... Remus... Tonks... Colin... God even Snape! All decorated in flowers and small trinkets and then... And then there in the middle of it all was mine!" Hermione grabbed Fred tightly as Fred broke down before her, holding him close.

"My grave was there Hermione... Covered in flowers and one of every single prank item George has created since that day! Their all there miniaturised! Every single one.. Did you know he was doing that?!" Fred asked sounding almost fervid as Hermione nodded silently.

"Of course you knew about it! I'm guessing everyone does!" His voice lowered to an almost whisper after his fervent outcry only moments before.

"There was so many flowers and notes and..." Fred's voice broke as Hermione continued to comfort him as well as she could.

"I died Hermione... And it hurt so many people." Fred whispered and all Hermione could do was hold him tightly.

"I know Fred... And I'm sorry." After what seemed like an hour Fred finally calmed down.

"What have you got to be sorry for?" Fred asked in a watery voice as Hermione looked deep into those Blue eyes deciding what exactly she was sorry for.

"Mine was the book." And like that Fred went from tears of sorrow to tears of joy.

"Of cause it was! Who in the earth is Casper the friendly ghost?" He asked with a watery smile.

"It was a book I loved as a child." Hermione answered softly and Fred seeing that maybe Hermione was avoiding the question decided to leave it at that.

"Look at me crying like a Pygmy puff." Fred said as he wiped his eyes with his hands until smaller hands grabbed them tightly.

"It's ok to cry Fred and I'm sorry." Fred simply looked at her.

"What are you sorry for now?" He asked as Hermione again took Fred in her arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry I left you alone to deal with all of this on your own Fred, I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." Slowly Fred wrapped his arms around Hermione and hugged her back.

"Thank you Hermione but please don't be sorry for that, never be sorry for what you did for me. Though maybe I should say I'm sorry, you've been unconscious 7 days because of me and... And you missed your wedding day to the man you wanted to wed." With those words Hermione sat bolt upright.

"Oh god! Ron!"

* * *

Selective perception refers to the process by which we select, categorize, and analyze stimuli from our environment to create meaningful experiences while blocking out stimuli that contradicts our beliefs or expectations. That is, we focus on certain aspects in our environment while excluding others.


End file.
